Winx Club - Episode 102
Welcome to Magix! is the second episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom and Stella are assigned to the same dormitory, with Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The five girls become best of friends and so the 'Winx Club' is formed. Bloom encounters the 3 notorious witches of the new college Cloud Tower - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Plot Bloom and Stella arrive at Alfea, but Bloom' parents cannot walk through the barrier around Alfea. After saying their goodbyes Stella sends Bloom's parents home and the girls continue to Alfea across the barrier. They arrive at school, and meet Griselda. Stella tells Griselda that Bloom is Varanda, the Princess of Callisto. The head of discipline tells them that Stella did something bad last year. Griselda tells the girls about the rules, and shows Bloom what Stella did. The headmistress appears and introduces Alfea. The girls all enter Alfea to give them a tour. Faragonda tells the girls to avoid the witches of Cloud Tower. Stella explains who the witches are, and about the three schools. Bloom journeys to her room and Bloom discovers that her roommate is Flora. Bloom tells Flora that she is really Varanda. The girls, Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella and Musa, meet, and Flora feeds Kiko. Griselda spies on the girls as they walk around. Meanwhile, the girls take a bus to Magix. Knut appears and runs after the girls. His masters scream at him, and orders him to steal Stella's scepter. Meanwhile, Bloom calls home from the magic phone in Magix. Bloom also spots Knut watching her friends. Curious as to what he is doing she follows him into an alley where she discovers the Trix who attacks her, and Stormy spins up a tornado. The Trix girls freeze Bloom in ice, and then her friends appear in order to help her. Icy orders the ogre to attack her friends instead. The Winx undergo their transformations to become fairies. The Winx use their powers to attack the ogre, and they beat him. The Trix then attack the Winx girls. The Winx then vanish back to Alfea. The other girls discover Stella's lie, and Faragonda and Griselda catch Bloom, and discovers her lie as well. She has to convince them that she deserves to be there. Headmistress Faragonda lets Bloom stay. The girls finish back in the room, and they talk about the name. They choose Bloom's idea, the Winx. Major Events *Bloom is enrolled at Alfea. *Bloom meets Flora, Tecna and Musa. *Bloom meets the Trix: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Tecna, Musa and Flora transform for the first time in the series. *The Winx Club is formed. Debuts *Wizgiz *Palladium *DuFour *Griselda *Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy (physically) *Darcy (physically) *Stormy (physically) *Eleanor *Lin Poo *Kaie *Sandra *Luna *Selene *Anastacia *Alfea *Varanda (mentioned) *Callisto (mentioned) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut *Humans **Mike **Vanessa *Animals **Kiko *Alfea Students **Eleanor **Lin Poo **Kaie **Sandra **Luna **Selene **Anastacia *Alfea Staff **Professor Wizgiz **Professor Palladium **Professor DuFour **Griselda **Faragonda *Varanda (mentioned) Spells Used *Sonic Blast - Musa used it against Knut. *Golden Pollen - Flora used it against Knut. *Static Sphere - Tecna used it against Knut. *Firewall - Tecna used it to defend the Winx and herself. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Alfea's School Song *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *We Girls are the Winx *Winx Combat Power *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Cinélume - 4Kids Differences Trivia *Bloom created the name of "Winx." This is better explained in the comic. She was inspired by some butterflies she was observing, so she thought the name of the Wings Club, because of the butterfly wings, but when she spelled it in the dirt it ended with butterfly wings shaped like an "X", turning it into "Winx." **Bloom had already drawn the logo before proposing her friends to have a group's name. However, it is unknown when she had time to do it, since she was never alone starting from the minute she met them to when they came back to Alfea. *When Stella escorted Bloom towards the main square upon arrival in Alfea, Flora, Musa and Tecna (whom were all strangers at the time) are seen among the milling students, converging at the same spot as if they were drawn to each other. *Scenes from this episode are used in a Special. *Faragonda mentioned that fairies disappeared from Earth long ago when she was surprised Bloom came from Earth, which was later explained by the revelation of the Trix that Bloom was really born on Domino, but was sent on Earth by her sister Daphne to protect her. This could be seen as unintended foreshadowing of the events of Season 4, in which Faragonda said the Wizards of the Black Circle had wiped out Earth Fairies hundreds of years prior by capturing them all. Mistakes *When Stella is about to change her ring to the scepter, Bloom's sleeves are missing. *When Musa, Flora and Tecna yell, Stella's hair ribbons and forearm bracelets are orange instead of blue. *When Bloom accidentally revealed her name to Flora and says it is her nickname, she goes outside to read her name (Varanda) on the sign, but when she comes back, the sign is inside. *As Faragonda heads down to greet her new students, the puffs of her outfit change from white to purple. *Flora's dorm room sign reads "Varanda di Callisto", meaning "Varanda of Callisto" in English. The sign is in Italian, and the "di" was not edited to "of" in the Cinélume version of the episode. *When hiding behind Tecna's Fire Wall, Flora's bangs are missing their highlights. Winx Club - Episode 102 - Mistake 1.png|Bloom's sleeves are missing. Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg|Faragonda's sleeves are white instead of the usual color. Fire wall 101 2.png|Flora's missing highlights. Winx Club - Episode 102 Mistake 2.png|Stella's hair ribbons and forearm bracelet color have changed. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *Varanda's home planet in the original version is Callisto, but Stella and Griselda refer to Varanda's home planet as "Allisto" in the 4Kids version. *Flora's dorm room sign reads "Varanda di Callisto", meaning "Varanda of Callisto" in English. The sign is in Italian, and the "di" was not edited to "of" in the Cinélume version of the episode, but it was in the 4Kids version. **The 4Kids version of the episode also changed Varanda's home planet on the sign to "Vallisto". *In the Cinélume version, Griselda spies on the Winx as they go off to Magix City, but this scene was cut in the 4Kids version. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes